narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Uchiha (Clones)
|image name=Shin Clones.png |english=Shin Uchiha |unnamed team=No |kanji=うちはシン |romaji=Uchiha Shin |japanese voice=Misuzu Togashi |english voice=Alex Cazares |affiliations=Akatsuki, Konohagakure, Konoha Orphanage |leaders=Shin Uchiha |manga debut=702 |boruto=No |anime debut=19 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |novel debut=Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls~Mentioned |media=Anime, Manga, Novel }} is the name given to the various individual genetic clones of the original Shin Uchiha, who treats them both as sons and organ donors. Background The original Shin Uchiha was one of Orochimaru's experimental test subjects and his loyal follower. Shin possessed a unique genetic makeup that allowed for tissue and organ transplantation with absolutely no chance of rejection. Orochimaru performed various experiments, cultivating clones from Shin's teeth and nerves in order to uncover the secrets of genetics. It is from these experiments that Shin Uchiha's clones originated. The majority of Shin's surviving clones follow the original, treating him as their father, but a sole clone remains in Orochimaru's hidden laboratory. Unknown to the original Shin, the clones had proceeded to create their own clones. Personality Shin's clones rarely speak and express few outward emotions. When they do speak, they tend to talk in a stilted, monosyllabic manner. Their individuals motivation are unclear and likely dictated by their "father", as they express a strong desire to avenge Itachi Uchiha by killing Sasuke, declaring that Itachi's murder was unforgivable. The Shin who initially attacked Sasuke Uchiha was willing to recklessly kill people he did not deem "necessary" for his cause.Naruto chapter 700+3, page 17 The clones are also revealed to be more independent than they let on, showing a very manipulative and treacherous side when they ultimately deemed the original as weak and unnecessary, skewering him mercilessly to sever all ties to him, and having created their own clones without his knowledge. Appearance Shin Uchiha's clones mostly share identical physical features, appearing as eerie-looking young men. They have pale-white skin and faint blond coloured hair that is slicked back and tapered to a point.Naruto chapter 700+7, page 1 They lack eyebrows and wear perpetually wide-eyed expressions with dark rings around their eyes, giving them a somewhat-deranged appearance. Each clone wears a white high-collared kimono shirt with an Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back and a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around their waist. They wear dark blue arm-guards that cover their forearms, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads. The clone who first confronted Sasuke donned a dark, hooded cloak when initiating his ambush. Some clones were not created properly as they had abnormal size and body mass, which made them look thin, chubby and giant compared to properly formed clones. In the anime, they instead have pale cyan hair, light blue kimono shirts, gray obi, white pants, and black arm-guards and boots. Abilities The clones are shown to be very capable in battle, enough so that a single one was able to simultaneously fight Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi with ease. The same clone was regarded as well trained by Naruto Uzumaki,Boruto episode 20 and with his Mangekyō Sharingan activated prompted the Kage to not hold back. The clones also have enough scientific knowledge to create more clones. Physical Prowess Sharing the same unique genetic make-up as their template/father, the clones are able to completely integrate any new genetic material without a chance of rejection. In battle, the clones displayed impressive levels of speed and agility, able to evade a surprise attack and quickly counter.Naruto chapter 700+3, pages 15-17 Even Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, was impressed by the clone's evasiveness.Naruto chapter 700+4, page 4 The clones are very enduring, able to survive the brunt of a massive fireball attack. Despite the clones each seemingly having their respective Sharingan active constantly, they show no signs of fatigue from their continued use, implying they have very high reserves of chakra. Ninjutsu The clones have shown a wide-range of skills. In stealth, one clone performed the Leaf Body Flicker.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 5 They are able to perform scroll sealing for storage of the weaponry, to which they displayed proficient skills at wielding a variety of weapons. While using a kusarigama or giant shuriken attached to a chain, the clones are able to strike with a two-pronged attack manoeuvres.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 700+3, page 14 Also with the chain, they can deflect enemy attacks or disturb his enemies' balance. Dōjutsu Sharingan Each Shin possesses a pair of fully matured Sharingan. Because of each clone's highly adaptive bodies, they are able to make regular use of the dōjutsu unhindered, unlike wielders who are not Uchiha. These eyes granting them heightened perception and the ability to perform various complicated attack patterns such as striking at an opponent's blind-spot with shuriken. Mangekyō Sharingan Shin's clones have also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan through unspecified means. Being genetically identical to their father, it shares the same shape and abilities as the original. Its shape is a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out. With it, Shin's clones are able to telekinetically manipulate weapons after placing a special marking on them. The first clone encountered used this ability to disassemble his giant chain-shuriken to create a multi-directional surprise attack against Naruto, Chōchō, and Sarada.Naruto chapter 700+4, pages 2-3 Other clones are shown to wield large red three-pronged kunai. New Era Sarada Uchiha Arc The first clone of Shin attacked Sasuke after stalking him through the woods, but was quickly driven back and forced to flee. He retreated to a mysterious clearing where he reported to the original Shin, who was garbed in what appeared to be an Akatsuki robe. The two then briefly discussed Sasuke, agreeing that he is strong but must be killed.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 13 After finding out that Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada Uchiha left Konohagakure, the original Shin ordered his clone to kidnap the latter. He surprised the two on their way and after his demands were refused, he attacked them with a chained shuriken. Albeit shortly driven back by their teamwork, Shin's clone quickly gained the upper-hand again and attempted to kill Chōchō whom he deemed "unnecessary". However, Naruto joined the fight, foiling the clone's plan.Naruto chapter 700+3, pages 18-19 Furious at the Seventh Hokage's interference, Shin's clone activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and attempted to strike his targets from behind with his shuriken, only for Naruto to enter his Chakra Mode and block the attack. Suddenly, the original Shin's creature appeared, telling the clone to retreat and teleported him away.Naruto chapter 700+4, page 5 Later, the same clone and the original Shin teleported to Sarada's location and attacked though their attack was quickly rebuffed by Naruto. Sasuke then appeared to aid his rival and daughter against the attackers. One of the clones worked in unison with Shin to attack a seemingly defenceless Sasuke, only for the Uchiha to teleport away and blast his enemies with a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Shin quickly responded by manipulating the clone in front of him to take the blunt of the blast, leaving the clone battered and unable to fight. Ultimately, a timely arrival by Sasuke's wife, Sakura Uchiha, left Shin crippled and forced to retreat back to the separate dimension while capturing Sakura. There, Shin killed the injured clone so he could harvest its organs as a replacement for his own. After the surgery, Shin began to fight Sakura, Sasuke and the other Konoha-nin arrived thanks to Sasuke's Amenotejikara, where the Uchiha quickly crushed Shin into submission with Susanoo. Realising he needed to retreat, Shin called for his clones to distract Sasuke and his allies. To Shin's horror, the clones instead stabbed him, plainly explaining that he was not needed any more, using his earlier words against him, citing him as 'expendable', too. Thousands of Shin-clones then appeared and began to fight Naruto and Sasuke. When the Sharingan creature attempted to teleport Shin and the children away, Sarada dove into the fight, shocking everyone with the same immense strength as her mother. Sarada's punch sent many clones flying. Using the clones' Mangekyō Sharingan to his advantage, Naruto brought one of the clones into his subconscious, scaring him with Kurama and ultimately stopping the clones' attacks. When Sasuke asked Naruto what should they do with Shin's clones, Naruto suggested that they be taken to Konoha. Upon leaving, the clones are brought to the Konoha Orphanage, where Kabuto Yakushi presented himself as their new father, intending to name every single clone. Trivia * In Japanese, a number of characters are pronounced as "Shin", among them being or , contributing to the initial mystery of the characters' connection to the Uchiha clan. * Despite their name, they are not true members of the Uchiha clan. * In the manga, the clones' main weapon are red, while in the anime they're black. References pt-br:Shin Uchiha (Clones) ru:Шин Учиха (клоны) pl:Shin Uchiha it:Cloni di Shin Uchiha id:Shin Uchiha (Klon)